


My Friends

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Series: Batman: Sweeney Todd AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen, Musicals, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Batman has gone missing, the Justice League believes him dead. Tim, now Red Robin, seeks out a former ally to the Bat-Clan, the infamous Red Hood, who has spent several years in Arkham Asylum. Tim knows Red Hood's true identity and returns something very important to him.





	My Friends

Red Robin tilted his head as he gazed impassively at the inmate. The prisoner stared back.

"What 'r ya gonna do, Replacement?" He croaked. Red Robin stepped closer. The inmate flinched back slightly. Red Robin picked the lock of the cell and swung the door open.

"Coming?" He asked mildly, the first words he'd spoken since Batman disappeared. The convict warily followed the vigilante out of Arkham Asylum.

* * *

 

One of Jason's old safe houses, far away from any of the bats usual haunts, was where Tim led the wayward Robin. Jason eyed the single room emotionlessly.

"I have something for you…" Tim said eagerly. He pulled up a loose floorboard to reveal a hidden compartment and reverently pulled a small box from it's depths. He handed the box to Jason who opened it. Shining darkly in the low light were Jason's bird-a-rangs, the ones he'd had while he was Robin. The dull metal reflected a warped image of Jason's face. He stood.

"These are my friends.

See how they glisten,

See this one shine;

How he smiles in the light.

My friend,

My faithful friend" Jason walked towards the door, bird-a-rang held loosely, but protectively in his hand. Tim sat back on his heels, watching Jason.

"Speak to me, friend.

Whisper, I'll listen.

I know, I know,

You've been locked out of sight

All these years, like me, my friend.

Well, I've come home to find you waiting.

Home and we're together!

And we'll do wonders,

Won't we?" Jason's fingers played over the surface of the projectile. Tim stood, stepping closer to Jason.

"You there, my friend?" Jason pulled another bird-a-rang from the box.

"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd." Tim set his hand on Jason's arm.

"Come let me hold you" Jason held the bird-a-rang up to the light.

"If you only knew, Mr. Todd" Tim rested his head on Jason's shoulder.

"Now, with a sigh" Jason closed his eyes.

"Ooh, Mr. Todd" Tim pressed his forehead against Jason's neck.

"You're warm in my hand" There was no acknowledgement to the words that melded together.

"My friend!" The metal in Jason's hands grounded him.

"You've come home!" Tim closed his eyes against the torrent of emotions swirling through him.

"My clever friend." Jason opened his eyes, immediately focusing on the bird-a-rang in his right hand.

"Always had a fondness for you, I did." Tim's confession fell on deaf ears.

"Rest now, my friends." Jason turned away from Tim, and walked back towards the secret compartment. He knelt before it.

"Never you fear, Mr. Todd," Tim turned to face Jason.

"Soon, I'll unfold you" Jason set one of his bird-a-rangs down.

"You can move in here, Mr. Todd" Tim took a step towards Jason.

"Soon you'll know" Jason tilted the weapon, watching the way the light played over the bladed wings.

"Splendors you never have dreamed all your days" Tim's eyes never strayed from Jason, as Jason's stayed fixed on the projectile in his hand. Jason didn't seem to recognize when another voice joined his own.

"Will be yours!" Tim was directly behind Jason now.

"My lucky friends" Jason smiled fondly at the blade.

"I'm your friend

And you're mine!" Tim insisted.

" 'Til now your shine" Jason twirled the bird-a-rang in his hands.

"Don't they shine beautiful?" Tim leaned over Jason.

"Was merely silver" Jason tilted the shiny metal from side to side, watching his reflection distort itself.

"Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T." Tim's eyes slid across Jason's face.

"Friends, you shall drip rubies

You'll soon drip precious...rubies" Jason's lips were nearly pressed against the blade. Tim made eye contact with Jason for the first time since the bird-a-rangs were brought out.

"Leave me." Jason said hoarsely. Tim lowered his eyes and left.


End file.
